


Dangerous Love Triangle

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild S&M, Mind Rape, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex Toys, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Since Tenn has been Reunited With His Brother His Heart and Mind Goes to Riku He Even Fantisize his Own Twin. He has been Jealous To his Friends when Ever They are Near to him Espically  Iori. Riku's Bestfriend..Iori Has a Crush on Riku Since He has an Innocent Personality.But He Gets Also Jealous When Tenn is Nearing him.But Riku Dosen't Realize it Yet. That One of them is Trying To Gets His Attention But Things Went Wrong.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Marked my Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second story so..expect some grammars

**Tenn's Pov**

Ever Since i Reunited Him i Feel so Weird Around Him. Whenever i see him with his Friends i Felt Jealous Espically that Iori Izumi who was With Riku All the Time.

Anesagi Announces Something to Trigger.

Anesagi:The President Announces that Trigger will having a Joint Concert with Idolish 7 In March 25 So You'll have 1 month of Practice with Them. You'll be Also Staying at there Dorm. That's All.

Tenn Was Suprise that Trigger will be Having a Joint Concert Espically He Can See his Beloved Twin Brother Again.

Anesagi Left the Room with a Wave.

Gaku Notices Tenn's Smile.

Gaku:Oi Brat What are you Smiling at?

Tenn:Its Nothing. Tenn Puts his Index Finger in his Lips with a Smile.

Gaku Notice that Tenn is Hiding Something. So he Decided to Brush it off his Mind.

**Meanwhile at Idolish 7 Dorms**  
T

  
sumugi Announces The Idolish 7 Something

Tsumugi:Minna i have News For you

The Idolish 7 Gathers to the Living Room.

Tsumugi:Everyone We will have a Joint Concert with Trigger.

Everyone was Happy to hear That.Espically Riku Because he Was Delighted to See his Older Twin Brother.

Iori Looks at Riku When he Saw his Cute Reaction. And He Thought.

**Iori's Pov**

Riku is So Cute.... i Kinda have a Crush on him..

Suddenly Riku Calls him.

Riku:Hey Iori Are you ok?

Iori Snapped himself as he heard Riku's Call.

Iori:Yeah im ok.

Riku:Are you Sure You? Spaced out a Bit.

Iori:No Im Ok Just Thinking Something.

Riku:Ok

Tsumugi Continues her Annoucement

Tsumugi:Trigger Will be Also Staying In your Dorms well we have 2 Guest Rooms.But we don't Have another Room for the 3rd Person

Riku Raises his Hand To Have a Proposal.

Riku: Um Tsumugi-san Can Tenn-nii Stay in my Room?

Tsumugi:Yeah since your Twins After all.

Riku Was Happy to hear that. But Not Iori as he Was Felt Jealous.Mitsuki Notices it and Felt Worried about his Younger Brother.

After Tsumugi's Announcement 

Riku:Yaata I Get to See Tenn-nii Again.

Sogo:You Sure Want to See your Twin Again. Although your Siblings.

Riku Nodded Hapily.

Iori Notices Riku's Smile and He Murttered

Iori:So Cute.

Riku:Huh?

Iori:Um Nothing Hehehe.

Mitsuki Taps Iori's Shoulder 

Mitsuki:Let's Talk Privately. Iori

Iori Nodded as Mitsuki Notice his Big Brother Notice.

Mitsuki:Minna Iori and I Will have a Talk Privately.You Can Order Some Food For Lunch.

Everyone:Ok.

And So Iori and Mitsuki Heads to Iori's Bedroom To Talk Privately

Iori:Ni-san What Do you want to Talk about? Is it Important

Mitsuki:Tell me...Your Jealous Right?

Iori was Shocked to Hear that Mitsuki Actually Notice It.so He Decided to Lie to his own Brother.

Iori:No I don't. 

Mitsuki:*Sigh* You'll Regret it If you don't Confess unless you Two (Tenn and Iori) Confess to him.

Iori:Pls Ni-san Don't Try to Provoke me.

Mitsuki Left the Room without a Word.Iori Muttered Something.

Iori:I just Lied to my Own Brother....

**_Timeskip at Night_ **

The Trigger Suddenly Arrives at The Idolish7 Dorm.

Gaku Presses the Doorbell To Let Someone Open for them. Riku Just Heard The Doorbell

Riku:Coming. Riku Runs to the Door To Open the Front Entrance.

Riku Opens the Door and he was Shocked and Suprise that it was Trigger

Riku:Trigger!

Gaku:Yeah its Us. I bet Tsumugi-san Already Tell you about our Joint Concert

Riku Nodded. 

Tenn:Hey Riku Long time no see. Tenn Hugged Riku with a Smile.

Riku:You too Long Time No see too Tenn-Nii

Riku Let's Go of Tenn and Calls The Others.

Riku: Minna Trigger is Here

Everyone Rushed to see The Trigger and they were Happy that They will Having a Sleepover For 1 Month

Gaku:So Tsumugi-san Already Told you that we will Stay here For One month.

Everyone:Yeah 

Out of nowhere. Iori Looks at Tenn. Unknownly Tenn Looks at Iori.an Tenn Thought of Something

**_Tenn's Pov_ **

Iori Izumi...I can't Let you Have my Twin...

Tenn Tells Riku That He'll be Staying at His Own Twin's Dorm Room. Much That Iori Got Jealous at Tenn. After The Trigger Got in To the Dorm They Eat Dinner Prepared by Mitsuki.

Timeskip:10:30 PM

Everyone Goes to their Dormroom to Sleep. The Trigger Members Except Tenn Slept to the Guest Room.

Tenn Enters Riku's Room with His Twin.but Unknownly Riku Dosen't Realize what his Twin will Do To Him. That Tenn Locks The Door. Riku didn't Notice it

Riku Looks at Tenn and Notice it He is Walking Towards him. With a Smile.Riku Didn't know What Tenn's Motive.

Riku:Tenn-Nii?

Tenn Asked Riku Something.

Tenn:Ne Riku Do you Love me?

Riku:Yeah i love you..

Tenn:oh ok...Then i wouldn't Mind if i Do This..

Tenn Suddenly Goes Near in Riku"s Neck and Bites him 

Riku: *Moans Softly* Tenn-nii..?


	2. A One night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a blissful night

**Riku's Pov**

Eh...Tenn-Nii Bits me in the Neck... But Were Siblings..But i feel so Weird..

Tenn: So Cute.. That Moaned...i want to hear that moan.

Tenn Puts his Hand into Riku's Clothes Underneath..

Riku;Tenn-nii...(Pls...Stop)

Tenn Pinches Riku's Nipple Forcing him to Moan.

Riku:Nghhh.

Tenn:So Cute.. My Little Twin Has a Cute Moan.. i Wonder if i Do This.. 

Tenn Takes off Riku's Clothes (All) and Riku Covered His Face out of Embarrasement.

Riku:Tenn-Nii..pls I want to See your Naked Body..

Tenn Smiles at Riku as He Strips Himself Infront of Riku.

Riku was Drooling Himself Upoon Seeing his Own Brother's Naked Body.

Tenn:Oh So your Mesmerize Seeing My Naked Body Huh.

Riku:No Tenn-Nii. I wasn't.

Tenn Knew Riku Lied. So He said Something to Riku Seductively.

Tenn:Oh You Lied To your own Older Twin Brother. Eh..

Riku was Nervous That He Was. Preparing what would His Own Twin Do to Him.

Tenn:You know i hate Liars Right.

Riku:Yes..

Tenn Gets a Lube and Squeeze it To His Fingers Rubbing it to Spread. He Pushed Down Riku to The Bed. 

Tenn:You need a Punishment Riku.

Riku Gulped as He was Preparing For This.

Riku:Tenn-Nii What are you Gonna Do to me. Looks at him Innocently.

Tenn:You'll Know once i Inserted it.

Tenn Inserted his Index Finger in Riku's Asshole.

Riku:Ngghghh...Tenn-Nii

Tenn:So.. Are You Gonna Lie Again To me Riku If You Lie again i'll Punish you Whole day at a Hotel.

Riku:No I Won't Lie. Again Tenn-Nii

Tenn Requested Riku Something.

  
Tenn:From Now on When we Do this Every Night Call me Tenn-Nii Sama. (Lord Brother Tenn -_-)

Riku Shakes his Head Off as he Don't want to Call Him That.

Tenn:Is that So. Well Ready For Your Another Punishment.  
Tenn Began to Thrust his Finger To Riku Making Him Moan.

Riku:Ngggh Tenn-Nii sama..

Tenn:Oho You Decided Call to me that Huh. Well Since that's not My Order Yet to Call me Tenn-Nii Sama You'll Get another Punishment.

Riku Was Embarrased that He is Being Dominated By His Older Twin.

Tenn:Riku Your Punishmet is To Give me a Blowjob..

Riku Cannot Defy His Older Twin So He Tenn Lays Down and Riku Goes to Tenn's ****  
And Started to Put his Mouth in Tenn's ****

Riku:ahm....ahhh

Tenn:Mmmmhh More Riku it feels so Good..

Riku:Mmmhh ah Tenn-Nii Sama..

Riku Continued to Give a Blowjob To Tenn untill He Reaches the Climax..

Tenn:Riku Im Gonna C*m.. Pls Stop now.

Riku Didnt Care if Tenn Came From his Mouth.. He Care that he Did Make him Feel Good.

Riku:I'll Make you C*m Tenn-Nii.. if it makes you Feel Good.

Tenn C*ms in Riku's Face then Panic as he saw His Hot Creamy white milk Spattered In his Younger Twin Face.

Tenn:Oh God Riku im so Sorry Where's The Tissue?

Tenn Finds The Tissue in Riku's Desk and Gets the Tussue then Wipes off the C*m in His Younger Twin's Face.

Riku:So Did it Felt Good Tenn- Nii Sama?

Tenn:Yeah it Felt Good..

Riku Smiles on Tenn as He was Gonna Dominate his Older Twin.

Tenn:Uh Riku Why are you Smiling Like That?

Riku Switches Postion With Tenn As He Became Bottom and Riku on Top.. (-_-)

Riku:Well Tenn-Nii Since i haven't Came yet You'll have a Punishment as Well..

Tenn Gulp as he is So Embarrased that his own Twin is Gonna Fuck him..

Tenn:Mabye We can--

Riku Didn't Finish Tenn's Talk to him As he Inserted his D*ck in Tenn's Asshole..

Tenn:Ngggh

Riku:So Tenn-Nii...Do not Underastimated me..

Tenn Shivered as he his Innocent Twin Has Lost it.

Riku:Does it Hurt Tenn-Nii?

Tenn Shakes off his Head as he was Enduring The Pain But Turning it into Plessure

Riku:Ok Then I'll Speed up the Pace.

Tenn:Ok As Long You Like it To Punish me I'll Love it.

Riku Continues to Fuck Tenn as He is Reaching the Climax.

Riku:Tenn-Nii Im Cumming!

Tenn:Yeah....me too Let's Cum Together I don't care if you Came Inside me. I'll Love it...I'll Love all your Milk Just Give it to me.

Riku Speeds up His Thrust Until he Came In His Twin's Ass..

Riku:Tenn-Nii! Nnggghhh

Tenn:Riku!! Ngggh

The Two of Them Came Together as Riku Pulled out His Dick Spatting his Last Cum in his Brother's Face..

Riku:Ahhh Im Sorry Tenn-Nii Tissue Tissue Where's The Tissue..

Before Handing Out The Tissue Tenn Tastes His Younger Twin's Cum to Clean Himself..

Riku:Tenn-nii That's Dirty Don't Lick it.

Tenn Didn't Care as He Continues to Lick The Cum In His Face.

Tenn: Oishi (Delicious) Your Cum is The Sweetest..

Riku: Sigh* i'll Go Take a bath.

Tenn:Do you want me To Join You?

Riku:Yeah..

The Two Of them Takes a Bath Together... After Taking a Bath They Went to Sleep Cuddiling Each Other...

Unknownly Iori....Was Awake... at that Time....

Iori:Kujou Tenn...I'll Steel Your Brother From you Even This is The Last Thing I Do... Don't Try to Steel him From Me you Good For Nothing Brother. He Murmerd...


	3. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my late update >_<

**Iori's Pov:**

Kujou Tenn i'll Steel Your Brother away From you.

Its Morning and Tenn and Riku Just Woke Up.

Riku:Morning Tenn-Nii..

Tenn"Morning Riku..

The two of Them Dress Up. And Head to the Living Room to Meet The Other Members.

Gaku:Oi Brat Why Are You Loud Last night with Riku?

Ryu:Yeah and i Heard Moaning.

Mitsuki:Yeah And i Heard Riku Said Ngggh Tenn-nii sama

Nagi:Oh i heard Nothing i was Asleep.

Tamaki:But Rikun why are you Moaning Tenn-Tenn's Name?

The 2 Brothers Were Quiet Untill Iori Spoke up.

Iori:Mabye They Had Sex.

All of them Were Broke in Silent.

Yamato:Riku Is That True You and Tenn Did 'It'?

Riku:Hai....we did

Mitsuki:So Who's Bottom or Top?

Tenn:Im Bottom And Riku is Top..

Nagi:Oh..But are You Dating ir Doing it only Fun?

Riku and Tenn Can't answer the Details.

Gaku:Well What's The Answer.

Tenn:Doing it For Fun I Guess?

Riku:Haha yeah....

All of them were Laughing Except Iori..

Mitsuki:Eh..i Guess Iori has a Chance?

Tenn Asked Mitsuki What it means?

Tenn:Mitsuki What are you Talking About? Chance?

Mitsuki:Well Iori Likes-

Before He Could say it Iori Gets His Older Brother To Talk.

Iori:Gomen Me and Ni-san are Going To Talk a Bit.

Yamato:Uh Ok Riku Your Going to Cook Breakfast I'll Help Too Ok.

Riku:Ok.

Gaku:Well me Ryu are Going to Walk a bit.

Tenn:I'll Help Riku Then.

Nagi:Well me Tamaki and Sougo are Gonna Buy Some Ingredients For Lunch.

Sougo:Yeah yeah we will buy.

Tamaki:Oh oh Can we Buy King Pudding Too?

Sougo Raise a Knife on Tamaki with a Deadly Aura (-_-)

Tamaki:Woah woah Sou-Cham Matte (Wait)

Sougo: **WE WILL ONLY BUY LUNCH INGRIDIENTS NOT DESSERT**

Tamaki:HAI HAI.

Gaku:Uh...That's Scary..

Ryu:Yeah it Cringes me..

Yamato:well You'll Live with it.

**_No one's Pov_ **

The Five(Ryu,Sougo Nagi,Sougo and Gaku) Left.While Riku,Tenn Yamato Cooks For Breakfast.  
While Iori Grabs Mitsuki To His Bedroom to Talk.and Locks The Door.

Mitsuki:Hey Iori Let Go.

Iori Let's Go off Mitsuki.

Mitsuki:What's Your Problem Iori?

Iori:Problem?...You Almost Told Riku that i Like Him.

Mitsuki:Oh You've Admitted it Huh Never Expexted It.

Iori:Pls Don't Tell Riku That i Like Him Ni-san.

Mitsuki:Oh c'mon The Twins Did it And You Expect that He Like you Because Tenn and Riku Did it.

Iori:Shut Up. Ni-san

Mitsuki Smirks on Iori.

Mitsuki:Well Your Too Late Though. Well im Helping Those three to Cook.

Before He Goes Outside Iori Grabs Mitsuki's Arm

Mitsuki:What?

Iori Started To Threatened His Own Brother.

Iori:If You Tell Riku I'll Expose you that you Like Nagi.

Mitsuki is Shocked when Iori Threatened 

Mitsuki:Huh I Don't know what Your Talking About

Iori Tooks the Picture In Mitsuki's Room as He Was Lying.

Iori:Is that so Then *Show's The Nude Photo of Nagi* What is This in your Closet.

Mitsuki is Shocked When Iori Found Out His Treasure of Nagi's Picture.

Mitsuki:How Did you Found That?

Iori Smirks At Mitsuki. Mitsuki Tries To Steel The Pictures Of Nagi.

Mitsuki:Give it Back Iori im Your Big Brother.

Iori:Eh Nande (Why) Don't Tell me You Like Rokuya-san

Mitsuki:No I Don't.

Iori Rips off One of the Pictures.

Mitsuki:No Wait Don't Pls.

Iori Smirks to Mitsuki.

Iori:So You Like Nagi Huh. I Wonder Why you Have so many Pics on your Phone.

Mitsuki Didn't Notice His Phone was In Iori's Hand. Scared That Nagi Would Think He is a Stalker.

Mitsuki:Pls...Give it back I'll Do Anything..

(Notice:All of Idolish 7 Bedroom Are Soundproof Except For Riku Because if his Respiratory Disoreder)

Iori:Do Anything Huh...

Mitsuki:Yes... Pls Just Give it Back my Pictures. Of Nagi.

Iori:Ok.. But In Three Three Conditions

Mitsuki Gulped as he was Ready... and Scared Betraying His own Friend For Nagi.

Iori:Ok  
1;Don't Tell This To Anyone. If you do I'll Expose you.

2:Don't Tell Riku.

3:Help me Riku Hate his Own Brother.

Mitsuki Was So Scared and Felt Betrayed as he don't want to Destroys the Relationship of the Twins. But he Insisted it To Hide The Pictures of Nagi.

Mitsuki:Ok Deal.

Iori Smirk To Mitsuki and Patt his Head.and Whispered Something.

Iori:If You Betray My Trust I'll Do Something Worst to You Ni-san.

Mitsuki Broke into Tears as He Does not know if This is The Iori He Knew All These Years.

I

  
ori:Ok Were Clear.

Mitsuki:Nodded.

Iori:Ok But First Do this Later.

Mitsuki:.... ok

Iori:i want you to Pretend to be a Girl And Flirt Around Tenn and Take a Pictures With him Drunk and Naked in a Hotel.

Mitsuki Felt Bad to Broke the Relationship Of the Twins But he had No Choice.

Mitsuki:Ok I'll Do It.

Iori:Thanks Ni-san. Now Take this *Gives the Pictures and his Phone* Now Wait For me I'll Give you the Costume.

Mitsuki Ok.

Iori Heads to His Room but Before That. He was Called By Riku.

Riku:Iori Breakfast Is Ready Call Mitsuki Now.

Iori:Ok I'll Just have to Give Mitsuki Something.

Riku:Ok.

Iori Gets the Girly Costume and Enters Mitsuki's Bedroom.

Iori:Here * **Gives the Girl Costume to Mitsuki* Go Out Later in The Afternoon and Wear it Them at Night And Call Kujou-san and Meet uo with him and Flirt** and Drunk Him. And Bring him to a Hotel.

Mitsuki Felt Betrayness Im his Heart But He Insisted it.

Mitsuki:Riku,Tenn Gomen. Ok i'll Do it

Iori:Good If you Fail me You'll Get a Punishment.

Mitsuki:Mhm..

The Two Izumis Goes Out of Mitsuki's Room. Riku & Tenn Notice Mitsuki'm Crying.

Riku:Mitsuki-san Why are you Crying?

Mitsuki:Oh This *Wipes off Tears* No Just Remembering Something.

Riku:Oh Is that So Ok.

Tenn:Hmm.. You Didn't Had a Fight Didn't you.

Iori:No We Did Not Fight.

Iori Looks at Tenn With a Jealousy.

The Rest Of Them Arrive From What Were They Doing.

Nagi:*Huff-Huff* Phew Looks Like The Fans we Lost Them

Tamaki:Yeah... Its Sou-Chan's Fault Didn't Bring his Disguise.

Sougo:Gomen...

Nagi Notice Mitsuki is Crying..

Nagi:Mitsuki Why are you Crying?

Tenn Notice at Iori That Something is Suspicious.

Tenn:Izumi Iori You didn't Make him Cry Didn't you.

Iori:No I Don't.

**Tenn's Pov**

There is Something Wrong With Mitsuki. I have to Be careful.

Suddenly The 2 Membets of Trigger Suddenly Arrives Tired and Sweaty.

Gaku:*Huff-Huff* We Lost Them Right Ryu.

Ryu:Yeah.

Nagi:Did Some Fans Chase you Too?

Gaku & Ryu:Yeah They Chase Us.

Gaku:C'mon Lets Take a Bath Ryu.

Ryu:Eh Both Of Us?

Gaku:Yeah Why Something The Matter?

Ryu:No 

Tenn Suddenly Teases Gaku Something.

Tenn:I bet Gaku wants to See Ryu's Naked Body

Gaku:Oi Brat I am Not. And You And Riku Had Sex Last Night...

Tenn:So..

Gaku Wants To Punch Tenn So badly That Ryu Stopped Him

Ryu:C'mon You Two Its Still Morning. Don't Fight in the Early.

Gaku: *Sigh* Ok But We are Taking Bath Together.

(Notice:What did i Just Ship Ryu x Gaku....) 

Ryu:Ok.

So the Two Of them Takes a Bath.

While There Taking a Bath All of them are Eating Breakfast Except Those Two.

Riku:So What's Song We will be Singing On Our Collab?

Nagi:Mabye The Natsu Shiyoze?

Tenn That's Great Idea. We could Use that Again.

Mitsuki:Yeah Atleast The Theme Should be Summer.

Tamaki *While Eating* Yeah Besides its Fun To Sing That.

Sougo:Hey Tamaki Don't Speak while Eating.

While Eating Tenn Notice Something Strange Abou the Izumis 

Tenn:Mitsuki Is There Still Something Wrong You and Iori Aren't Talking Each Other.

Mitsuki:No-No There is nothing.

While Talking They Heard Something Strange in the Bathroom

Ryu:Ngggh..Gaku....wait They Might Hear Us.

Gaku:I Don't Care...Were Dating Right.

Ryu:Yeah But Tenn Dosen't Know About it Yet.

Gaku:Don't Care. Now Let see *Thrusts on Ryu*

Ryu:ahhhh....Fuck....ngggh Gaku. 

All of them Were Silence.

**Timeskip**

Its Afternoon.

Iori:Ni-san You know What to Do. 

Mitsuki:Hai....

Iori:Minna Were gonna Visit Our Parents Might Be back Tomorrow.

Yamato:Sure Ok We will Contact Manager-san About This.

Iori:Thanks.

The Izumi's Arrive at Their House and Mitsuki Started To Dress Like a Girl.

Mitsuki:Is This Ok Now...

Iori:Yup. Now Contact Tenn and Tell Him To Meet Him up To Zero Arena.

Mitsuki:Ok.

\--------------------------------------------

Now Let The Games Begin Kujou Tenn

......

What did Just do To Iori...  
Welp He's Getting more Jealous.

And a Confrontation will be Intense.


	4. Fauled plan and Punishnenr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry if i didn'r update this but here i am

_**Mitsuki's Pov** _

  
My Own Brother Threatened me... if I Told Riku Iori Likes Him He'll Expose me And Nagi Would Think im a Stalker.... But I need to Do This... if The Plan Fails Iori Will Punish me.... I Don't Care as Long i have My Precious Pictures I'll Protect Nagi and My Friend Riku.

Its Afternoon and Mitsuki is Already in a Girly Costume.  
(Picture it yourself what Would Mitsuki Would Wear)

Iori:Ni-san You Know What to do.

Mitsuki:Yes....

Iori:Now If You Fail I'll Punish you.... That you'll even go Crazy.

Mitsuki Gulped as He was Not Expecting That..

Iori:Now i'll be on The Hotel Lounge.

Mitsuki Called Tenn to Flirt With Him.

Tenn: ***Phone Rings*** Riku Excuse me For a Sec.

Riku:Ok. Just be Quick The Practice will be Ovet Soon.

Tenn:Ok i will.

Tenn Picks up The Phone and was Not Expecting a Call From Someone Else. (Its Mitsuki Though Just Change The Name Manami)

Tenn:Hello.

Manam (Mitsuki):Um Hi Tenn Um Im your Biggest Fan and i would Like to Go out With you.

Tenn:Um Ok But we are not Gonna be Girlfriend and Boyfriend.

Manam (Mitsuki):Sure Ok Just Meet me at the Grand White Hotel.

TennOk?

Tenn Realize it is Mitsuki. (Of Course He can see Through That Voice)

Tenn:Um I'll Hang Up Now.i'll be Going Too

Manami (Mitsuki):ok I'll Be Waiting.

Tenn:Bye....

**Tenn's Pov**

Mitsuki Do you Think you can Fool me Huh You and Iori well not Today. Iori i'll make sure Riku Dosen't Fall in love with you. 

Tenn:Riku im Going Out For a Sec.

Riku:Um Where are you Going Tenn-Nii?

Tenn:Just Meeting with someone?

Riku:Who are you gonna Meet?

Tenn:Uh...Just..a Friend ok.

Riku:....Tenn-Nii are you Hiding Something From me..?

Tenn:No I Don't.... Just I'll be Going Now...

Riku:....Ok

Tenn Goes to The Hotel Where He's Gonna Meet Manami (Mitsuki)

A Few Mins Later...

Tenn:Ok Im Here.*Calls Manami (Mitsuki)*

Manami (Mitsuki):Oh Its Kujou-san. *Picksup the Phone* Hello. Tenn-Kun

Tenn:Hi Manami im Here Now.

Manami(Mitsuki): Ok I'll be Waiting at Room 460. Just Asked The Receptionist what Floor I am.

Tenn:Ok.

While Tenn Asked The Receptionist He Looks at The Guy who is Spying On Him.

Tenn:I knew it.. Iori He is Spying on me. Well i am not Leaving until i Confront Manami or Should i say Mitsuki.

Tenn Proceeds To The 22nd Floor To Meet Up with Mitsuki. He Then Saw Mitsuki Wearing a Girl Clothes As well as a Wig(Try to Imagine Mitsuki's Girl Form ^_^)

Mitsuki:Ah Tenn Kun There You are. I was Happy-

Before Mitsuki Could Say Something Tenn Grabs Mitsuki's Arm.

Tenn *Grabs Mitsuki's Arm* Do you Think im a Idiot or Something Huh Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Mitsuki? Im not Him im Manami.

Tenn:Is That So... *Removes The Wig*Then You are So Dead Mitsuki Izumi.

Mitsuki:.....How....

Tenn:Oh C'mon You Can't Fool me Mitsuki. Let me Asked you This. Did Iori Ordered you to Do This?

Mitsuki:.....No.... (If i Say It He will Expose me)

Tenn:Is that so......Well Be on your own if Something Happens to you i can't Help you Neither Riku...But Why Did you Do this?

Mitsuki:Nothing...Just Nothing...

**Tenn's Pov**

I know you are Lying Mitsuki. If You Can't Tell the Truth We Can't Help you.

Tenn:Ok. If Something Happens to you Don't Call me and Riku or the Others. If That's The Truth.Well im Taking My Leave Now.

Mitsuki:....Ok See you Tommorow.

Tenn:Yeah See you Tommorow.

Tenn Leaves Mitsuki At The Hotel. But Unknowngly Iori Saw That.

Iori:So You Didn't Do What i Asked huh Ni-san..

Mitsuki:Gomen......What are you Gonna do now? Expose me..... That im a Freaking Stalker and i Take Nude Photos of Nagi?

Iori:Hmmmm...No

Mitsuki:Then You won't Punish me Then ^_^

Iori:....Go Inside....

Mitsuki: Eh... 

Iori:Go....Inside or I'll Expose you....

Mitsuki:Hai.....

Iori and Mitsuki Goes Inside of the Hotel Room. Mitsuki Fearing What will Iori Do To him.

Mitsuki:Iori Why Do you have a Bag..?

Iori:Oh This...Its my Toys (If you know What i mean)

Mitsuki:Toys? For Children?

Iori:No For Adults.

Mitsuki.....OK GTG Bye..

Mitsuki Runs To the Door But...

Iori:*Grabs Mitsuki's Hand* Who Says You can Go Home After Failing what i Told you to do Huh Ni-san

Mitsuki was so Scared That Iori What will do to him..

Mitsuki:Iori Pls Let Go. It Hurts..

Iori:Ni-san...It will be Hurt *Strips his Clothes off* and Plesuring.. 

Iori Ties Mitsuki in the Bed and Puts a Blindfold in him and Tape His Mouth Unable him to Scream..

Mitsuki:Mhhhgggh (Iori Let me Go)

Iori:What Should i do to Your Fragile Body now your Tied up...Oh i Know *Gets a Vibrator in his Bag*

Mitsuki:Mmmmghh (What kind of Torture he is gonna Do to me...)

Iori:Hmm There is one Hole That Could Fit this Vibrator.. its in the Butt.

Mitsuki:Mmmghmg (Vibrator! No no i don't Want) *Struggles to Break Free*

Iori:Hmmm it Would be Fun if i Remove Your Blindfold to See Your Expression.

Iori Removes Mitsuki's Blindfold to see his Expression.

Iori:There i can See your Expressions. Through Eyes but if Remove the Tape In your Mouth they would Hear you and it would make It a Huge Scandal.

Mitsuki:Mggggmmm (Pls I don't Want This...)

Iori:Well Let's Get Started Then. *Puts The Vibrator in Mitsuki's Hole*

Mitsuki:MMMMMGGH (IT HURTS STOP IT HURTS)

Iori: I LIKE YOUR EXPRESSION NI-SAN...

Mitsuki Can't Handle the Pain...Suddenly Iori Gets a Collar that Mixes with a Plessure.. a Pervet Collar.

Iori:Hmmm What Should i do to this Collar?

Mitsuki Saw the Collar and it hits in his Mind that is a Pervet Collar..

Mitsuki:MMMHFH (NO NOT THAT....)

Iori:Aww Don't Worry Ni-san it will not Hurt but a Little with a Plessure.

Iori Puts the Pervert Collar in Mitsuki's Neck.

Iori:There it Fits.Oh wait i Forgot The Hotel Room is Soundproof. It would be Fun if i Heard Your Scream atleast

Iori Removes Mitsuki's Tape in his Mouth.

Mitsuki:Bwah...Iori Pls Let me Go it Hurts Remove it pls.. i beg you..

Iori:Hmmmm....No i won't *Turns on the Pervert Collar* 

Mitsuki: Ngggghh I..o..r..i Wait....It Feels to Good....(NO I DON'T WANT THIS)

Iori:Feels Good Huh.. *Turns in the Vibrator into Level 3/4*

Mitsuki:AHHHHH WAIT IT HURTS TURN IT OFF IORI. 

Iori:But you Said it Feels Good...

Mitsuki:I TAKE IT BACK IT HURTS PLS REMOVE IT PLS.

Iori:No..You Failed me.. ni-san..

Iori Turns the Both if the Toys (S*x Toys) into Max.

Mitsuki:AHHHHH ITS TOO MUCH CAN'T HANDLE IT IM GOING TO CUM PLS STOP IT.. ITS TOO GOOD. NO IT HURTS.

Mitsuki Rolled His Eyes In his Head and Let his Tounge out as he was Getting Crazy in the Punishment that Iori Drove into him.Little Mitsuki know Iori Recorded the Whole Scnce.

Iori:It Feels Good Right....Ni-san.

Mitsuki:YES ITS TOO GOOD IM GOING CRAZY ABOUT THIS I AM GOING TO CUM IM GOING TO CUM IORI..

Iori:Then Cum..

Mitsuki:IM CUMMING IORI..

Mitsuki came and Spurts on his Face..Iori Turns off all of the Toys and Looks at Mitsuki. And Mitsuki Fells Unconcious Due to Tiredness..

Iori:Well Better Clean him Up and Dress him. Atleast he can't Define me or Threatened me.. Mabye i'll send this to Tenn..so he can Realize One by one Our Friends are Gonna be Tormented if they Expose me. About me having a Crush on Riku.

Iori Sends a Video to Tenn..

Tenn:Hmm a Video huh and its Unknown Sender.

Riku:Tenn-nii What Video is that?

Tenn:Nothing i'll Just Go to your Room and Watch it.

Riku:Can i watch it?

Tenn:No.

Riku:Ok Well im going to Take a Bath now

Tenn:Ok.

Riku Proceeds to the Bathtoom to take a bath while Tenn Goes to Riku's Room

Tenn:What Video is this?*Clicks the Video*

Tenn:...! The Fuck.. Mitsuki?

_**Guess what Clifhanger...Sorry about that well see you in the Next Chapter** _


	5. Dangetous Risk

**Tenn's Pov**

What Kind of Brother is Iori Might be. Did This To his Older Brother.

Riku Opens The Door and Suddenly Riku Saw the Video.

Riku:Tenn-Nii... why is Mitsuki Tied up and Going Crazy.

Tenn Was Shocked and Looks at Riku and Immedietly Turns Off his Phone.

Tenn:Riku Forget what you Saw Ok.

Riku:....Why would i Forget what i saw.. and Worst Of all Mitsuki was being Tormented..

Tenn Couldn't Counter that Answer..

Riku:Tell me Tenn-nii are we Being Threatened?

Tenn:....Yes..we are Being Threatened..Mitsuki was Gonna Said Someone Likes you...But He Threatened Mitsuki..

Riku:Is it Iori?...

Tenn:...Yeah its Iori...

Riku Couldn't Believe what Tenn Said to him...

Tenn:Riku Do not Tell this to Anyone... or They would Suffer The Same Consequences..

Riku...Ok.. 

It is Night and The Idolish and Trigger Except Iori and Mitsuki are Having Dinner

Gaku:Oi Brat You've Starring Fr awhile now.

Tenn:Oh Sorry Just thinking Something.

Tenn Couldn't Get Off his Mind That Iori Tormented His Brother Like that Like a Threat. Tenn Finish His Dinner With Riku and Heads To Riku's Bedroom.

Tenn:Riku We need to Talk Privately.

Riku:Ok.

Tenn Locks The Room So That No one will Enter And What will Heard When they are Talking.

Riku:Tenn-nii Why did you Lock the Door?

Tenn:So No one will Interupt Us While Talking About The Izumi Brothers.

Riku is Still Silent After He Saw the Video Of Iori Tormenting Mitsuki in a Hotel.

Tenn:Riku...You Ok?

Riku Nodded as He was Ok (lie He is Not)

Tenn:Don't Lie Riku i know your Not Ok.

Riku:Its Just....Iori Just Did that in Order to Seperate us Again..

Tenn Look Down as he Feels Guilty not Helping Mitsuki...

Tenn:If i Helped Mitsuki Non Of this would Happened Terribly to him...

Riku Looks at Tenn With Saddness and Grief. But He Hugs Tenn and Tells Him Something.

Riku:No Matter What Sacrifice Will Make We will Help Them even Iori Tormented Our Friends We will not Be Seperated.. Again...

Tenn Smiles at Riku and Hugs Him Ruffelling His Hair With Braveness..

Tenn:Yeah...We will..Riku.

Riku Suddenly Kisses Tenn in a Passionate way Leaving Tenn Closing His Eyes...

Tenn:Riku... I Love you..

Tenn:I love you too...Tenn-Nii..

After Their Passionate Kiss The Two of Them Goes out Of The Room and Saw Nagi Sitting in The Living Room Alone With The Others are Asleep..

Riku:Nagi What are you Doing Here its Late and Where is the Others...

Nagi Goes to The Twins and Tells them..

Nagi:They are Asleep Now.. But why Aren't you two Asleep Yet?

Riku:Oh Me nad Tenn-Nii are Still Talking..Right Tenn-nii?

Tenn Nodded with a Smile but Nagi Asked The Two a Serious Question About Something.

Nagi:What is This? ***Shows the Video*** Why is Mitsuki Is Being Tormented...

Tenb Grabs His Pocket andHe didn't Realize that He Left His Phone (at the Table) and Nagi Was Furious that Tenn and Riku Hid It.Nagi Then Asked Them a Question about The Video.

Nagi:Why Did you hid it From me. Or Anyone Else? Tell me i won't be Mad.

Riku and Tenn had No Choice but to Tell the Truth From Nagi Since he Already Saw the Video.

Riku:Its Because We don't Want you all to be Tormented by Iori Since he has a Deep Crush on me (Lol) So He Threatened Mitsuki That If Mitsuki Would Tell Anyone that Iori had a Crush on me he would Use anyone Like mitsuki To Seperate me From Tenn-nii and I don't Want that. So Pls understand the Situation were in.

Nagi Broke in Silence as Riku Told him The Truth. He Then Asked Tenn About Something Referring to Mitsuki.

Nagi:Kujou-san Did you Meet up Mitsuki Hours Ago?

Tenn Was Feeling Guilty That He Didn't Help Mitsuki That Time. He Then Nodded as He Meets Up Mitsuki Hours Ago Before the Incident happened Between the Izumi Siblings.

Nagi:....why...You didn't Help him *Grabs Tenn's Shirt in Anger* You Could have Save Him.... and Yet You Didn't...

RIku Stopped Nagi To Argue with Tenn and Tells Nagi Something.

Riku:Rokuya-san...Do you Love Mitsuki?..

Nagi Ungrabs Tenn's Shirt and Started to Cry and Kneel. The Three of them Goes to Riku's Room to Solve the Matter.

Riku:Rokuya-san..

Tenn:Im Sorry...That i didn't save Mitsuki..

Nagi Still Cries and Riku Conforted Him to Calm him Down for a Bit.

Riku:Rokuya-san Calm Down a Bit...ok.

Nagi Nodded as he Listens to Riku.

Nagi:I'll Calm Down Now...But...I Can't Iori Just Tormented Mitsuki...The Person That i Have a Crush..on..

Riku and Tenn Were Suorised that Nagi Confessed The Truth that He Had a Crush on Mitsuki...

Tenn:So You've Finally Realize it huh.

Nagi:Yeah.. 

Riku:But How? 

Nagi Shows them the Pictires from His Hand that its Written in the Back of the Photo

Riku:This..is...

Nagi: _ **The one Who Shines my Heart is you one of my Best Stars of my Heart the one Who i Love is You Nagi.**_ _This is The Written on the Picture that made me Realize That he Loved me back._

_Riku and Tenn Were Guilty Upoon Hiding What Happened to Mitsuki.The Both of them Tells Nagi or (Warned Him) about Iori._

_Riku:Rokuya-san Can you be Be careful of Iori Since he Victimized Mitsuki?_

_Nagi:Yeah i'll be careful._

_Tenn:And Also When They Arrived Don't be suspicious Just Act Normal so Iori won't Threatened you_ And the Others Including Me and Riku.

Nagi:Ok. I'll Act Normal Tomorrow.

Tenn:Good i hope you'll Help Mitsuki.

Nagi:Yes.. of Course. I love him..

Riku:When this is Over Me and Tenn-nii Will Help you to Became a Couple.

Nagi:Thanks. I Appreciated.

Tenn:Well We Better Go to Sleep Now Its Already Late.

Riku:Yeah.

Nagi:Well Goodnight.

Riku/Tenn:Goodnight Nagi/Rokuya-san 

Three of them Goes to the Room to Sleep.


	6. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori breaks Mitsuki's mind

**No one's POV**

Mitsuki Wakes up Not Remembering Anything From Last night That Iori Broke Him. And then He Tries to Get up but He is Tied up..in there House. (Iori Carries Mitsuki In there Home)

Mitsuki:What Happened? Ugh..My head Hurts.. i Remember Only Me and Tenn Hangout and..Why i am Tied Up.

He looks at his Side And Its Iori Who Is Smiling with Blood On his Hand.

Mitsuki:Iori..Why is Your Hand is Covered with Blood.. and Where is Mom and Dad?

Iori:Hmmmm....I know i Killed them...Brutally

Mitsuki Was Shocked That Iori Killed Their Parents...He Then Cries With Sadness..and Pain That his Brother is Obsssesd With Riku.He then Struggles to Get Out.

Iori:Aw Ni-san is Pretty Cute When Struggling Out But Don't Worry Mabye Rokuya-san Will Join Too Hehehe.

Mitsuki:Oi Iori Don't you Dare Touch him Or Hurt Him..

Iori:Well i am Gonna Threat him First to Help me To Break Tenn and Riku and Riku Will be Forever Mine only as For Tenn I'll be Using Him as a Sex toy Well Both of them.

Mitsuki:Why are you Doing This Iori..

Iori:Why..Because i Love him More than you and Everyone Else..

Seeing Iori Told those Word Mitsuki Felt a Stabbed In the Chest that what his Little Brother has Become a Psychopath Or a Yandere (Like Sougo)

Mitsuki:Just pls Don't do this..Riku will be Hurt if you Do this..

Iori:So Do i Care Ni-san.. if I Hurt Nanase-san..But I will Love Him..more than Ever..But for Tenn i'll Break him and Beg me to Until he will Crave For me And I can Play with those Twins Whenever I Like it..

Mitsuki Gritted his Teeth and He Look at Iori With Anger.

Mitsuki:YOU DAMN FOOL..

Mitsuki Was Shocked that he Called His Brother a Fool.

Mitsuki:Iori..Wait i Didn't-

He was Cut off by Iori Stripping His Clothes Completely. 

Iori:Ah Fool huh.. Me a Fool Hahahaha i am not a Fool Ni-san Loving and Playing those Two are Fasicinating. Sa~I wonder *Strips Himself*

Mitsuki:Hey What are you gonna do? He-Ahhmm..

Iori Puts his Dick in Mitsuki's Mouth. At the same time..Iori Puts his Mouth in Mitsuki's Dick.

Iori:*Licks* Mmhhh so Tasty Ni-san Pretty Cute too..Does my Dick Taste Good too..*Removes His Dick in Mitsuki's Mouth*

Mitsuki:Gahh Hey...Wait..Iori Were Siblings..Don't take my Virginity Pls..i begged you..Nagi is my only who will Take my Virginity away..

Iori didn't Care he Took a Box and Opens it and its a Sex toys..he took a Vibrator in the Box and he Shoved it in Uncarelasse in Mitsuki's Ass.

Mitsuki:Ahhh it hurts Iori Pls I begged you Pls it hurts just let me go..

Iori:hmm ok..

Mitsuki Let a Sigh of Relief as he is now getting Free however..

Iori:Begged..

Mitsuki:Eh?

Iori Turns the vibrator to the 5th to the Highest Setting Making Mitsuki Moaned and Half screem..

Mitsuki:Ahhh Iori ahhh iori Stop pls it hurts ahh im gonna cum

Iori Gets a Urethra Rod and Puts it on Mitsuki as his Dick is gonna Burst.

Iori:I won't let you cum ni-san unless you Satisfy me and Begged me to Stop.

Eyes widen in Horror as Mitsuki is Less Cumming and Getting a Pain and Plessure from the Vibrator at the Sametime as the Urethera insertion..and Iori Puts the Vibrator Setting in the 4th to the Highest as Mitsuki Came in the Ass instead in his Dick Making Mitsuki Begged For to Stop.

Mitsuki:Iori..I Satisfied you now pls Let me go..pls..i begged you..

Iori:Hmmm..ok I'll take the Urethera insertion First..

Mitsuki Nods as he wants the Urethera insertion to pull out of his Dick. Iori Pulls the Urethera Rod...Mitsuki Came again in his Dick and Splatteted in Iori's Face Making Iori Licks Mitsuki's Cum im his Face..

  
Iori:Mhhm so Tasty..you Satisfied me..now its Rokuya's Turn to Break you..


	7. Trap for Nagi

**Nagi's Pov**

As im Desperate why Iori..would do this.. to Riku and Kujou-shi..I want to save Mitsuki..i love him more than Ever...But where do i Start..

Suddenly a Call from Iori from Nagi's Phone..he then Picks up his Phone and heads to his Bedroom.. and Answers it

**On the Phone.**

Nagi:Iori...Where is Mitsuki..

Iori:Oh..so you know already..Rokuya-san.. what i did to Ni-san...

Nagi:Just pls..Let me talk to Mitsuki..

Iori:Ok..and you will Enjoy something..

Nagi:What did you do..

Iori Went to Mitsuki and..

Mitsuki:Ahhh..Pls..i can't take it anymore..i want to Cum...pls take the rod...out..iori..Pls..im Begging you...Nagi pls..don't go here its a Trap..Ahhh *Cums Uncontrollably*

Mitsuki Faints as he was Tired..from it..Nagi Clenched his Fist with Anger as he saw Mitsuki Suffering.. 

Iori:if you want to see Ni-san Again you must Kidnap Nanase-san for me and Bring him to me..

Nagi Dosen't have a Choice he then Nodded as he Accept his Condition.

Iori:Great Rokuya-san.. Kidnap Nanase-san whitin 5 Hours..because im going..to do Something for him as For Kujou i want him to come with me..and Begging for me.

Nagi:Why..you must do this Iori..Riku and Kujou-shi hasn't done anything to you..

Iori:They are Mine mine and Mine Forever i want them to Suffer at my Hands i want them to Beg to me..beg that they will want more from me..Now if you won't make it in time im Sure i'll send you a Box containing Naked Ni-san that his Mindbreak it would Destroy I7 and TRIGGER.So do we have a Deal?

Nagi:Yes...

Iori:Good..ok bye and don't Fail me..

Iori Hangs up his Phone..Nagi then felt a Tear in his Cheeks as he is Crying.

Nagi:Riku..Im Sorry but i have to do this to Mitsuki..

**3 hours Later (Midnight)**

Nagi Proceeds with his Plan to Kidnap Riku..Tenn is Sleeping in his Room as Riku too.. Nagi Carefully Opens Riku's Room to Prevent a Sound From being Heard to the Others. He then Carries Riku Carefully and he heard from Riku Saying.

Riku:Tenn-nii..I love you..

Nagi Tries himself not to Cry as he is Feeling guilty as now for what he is Doing.. he placed a Blindfold to Riku and a Gagged to Prevent a Sound..

**30 mins Later.**

Nagi Arrives at the Izumi Residence and Carries Riku out of the Car...Blindfolded and Gagged..He then Rings the Doorbell on the Door. Iori Opens the Door Smiling. Nagi Gives Riku to Iori as Iori went to his Room and Puts Riku on his Bed like a Doll. Iori then Smiles and Hits Nagi on the Neck Loosing Unconcious he then Carries Nagi to Mitsuki's Room and Locks them..

**20 mins Later..5:30 am**

**Riku's Nightmare(Sorry Riku)**

Riku was Watching Iori Raping and Slapping his Butt More and more as he Begs Iori to Stop.

Riku then Wokes up from his Dream but only Finding Darkness as he is Blindfolded.. he tried to Scream..but saliva came out as he tries to Scream.. he then heard a Laugh..

Iori:Hehehe Nanase-san..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..that's a Bad Endi-I mean Chapter..for me.. welp next this is a Early Warning in Chapter 9
> 
> 1:Very Smutish Very Really.
> 
> 2: Full Mindbreak 
> 
> 3: Sex toys.
> 
> 4:Verbal Abuse.
> 
> 5:Whipping.. (Sorry)
> 
> 6:Sadist Iori X Poor Riku X Poor Tenn


	8. Kidnapping Tenn

**Nagi's Pov**

Ughh what Happen.. Mitsuki...your Safe..but..Iori just Locked us.

Iori then Opens the Door.

Iori: Rokuya-san Kidnap Kujou-san for me.

Nagi:..Yes..

Nagi Couldn't had a Decision about this..if he Refuses who knows what will Iori do to Mitsuki at this Point he then Goes to the Car and Droves back to the Dorms. When he Arrives. Everyone is still Sleeping Nagi had a chance to Kidnap Tenn.. 

He then Proceeds to his Room carefully Opening the Door..he then Sneeks and Carefully Blindfolds and Gags Tenn to Prevent any Sounds..but Tenn wakes Up..

Tenn:Mmhpph..hjjjellhhglkjpmmhmm

Nagi Whispers Sorry to Tenn as he needs to save Mitsuki..

The car Arrives to the Izumi Residence Again..as always he Carries Tenn but Tenn Tries to Struggle to get free as he was Tied like a Pig he then Rings the Doorbell and Iori was there.

Iori:That was Fast Rokuya-san well Ni-san is yours.

They Exchange Their Hostage as Nagi Exchanges with Iori Nagi then Leaves the Household as for Tenn he was being Hold by Iori.

Iori:How cute..Kujou-san..i like your doing right now...

Tenn:Mmmpphhh Iz..u..mi iwo..ri

Iori:Let my fun Comence


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> 1:Very Smutish Very Really.
> 
> 2: Full Mindbreak 
> 
> 3: Sex toys.
> 
> 4:Whipping.. (Sorry)
> 
> 5:Sadist Iori X Poor Riku X Poor Tenn
> 
> 6:Sexual Abuse and Oversex
> 
> 7:Begging
> 
> 8:Torture
> 
> Don't say i warn you all Read it if you want. Enjoy

**WARNING**

**1** **:Very Smutish Very Really.**

**2: Full Mindbreak**

**3: Sex toys.**

**4** **:Whipping.. (Sorry)**

**5** **:Sadist Iori X Poor Riku X Poor Tenn**

**6** **:Sexual Abuse and Oversex**

**7** **:Begging**

**8** **:Torture**

**Don't say i warn you all Read it if you want. Enjoy**

**______________________________**

**Iori's Pov**

Yes there mine Mine and Mine only.. now let the Fun Begin.

Tenn and Riku are Tied up in the headboard Blindfolded and Gagged they tried to Escape but couldn't. Iori Takes out there Gags and when the gags were out they started Talking.

Tenn:Izumi Iori why are you doing this..

Riku:Te-Tenn -nii

Tenn:Riku!

Riku:Tenn-nii im scared..

Iori: That's right Nanase-san be scared...i want you to be scared..

Tenn Gritted his Teeth in Anger as Iori said those words.

Tenn:YOU MONSTER LET US GO!

Iori:Monster Huh.. Let see I'll Punish you First Kujou-san..

Riku:No not Tenn-nii..pls..

Iori:Oh i know

Iori Removes Tenn's Blindfold and when he saw Riku he Gritted his Teeth..Iori Gets a..Vibrator and Shows it to Tenn.

Iori:Since you call me a Monster Kujou-san and Nanase-san Begged me to not Punish you why not watch this.

Iori Shoved the Vibrator in Riku's Ass making hin Squirm and Moans.

Riku:Nggh..ahh..

Tenn:No don't..pls..

Iori:Let see if you can Bear with Seeing this..Kujou-san.

Iori Turns on the Switch on the 3rd to the Highest Setting as Riku Moaned with Half Scream..

Riku:Ahhhh..Nggghh..

Tenn:No Pls Don't Izumi Iori pls..Turn it off Riku can't take it..Pls..

Iori:Is that so..then.. Let see.. ahh i know

Iori Gets a Shock Collar and Puts it on Riku and Tenn he then Unblindfolded Riku and Unties the Both of them.

Iori:Now both of you Finger your Selves..

Tenn:No..pls..

Iori:Is that so..Well

Iori Turns off the Vibrator and Turns on the Shock Collar on Both of them

Riku:AHHHHH IT HURTS!!

Tenn:IZUMI IORI TURN IT OFF PLS.. WE WILL DO IT AHHHH PLS..

Iori Turns off the Shock Collar..the twins Pantted in Pain then Tenn Positions on Riku and Riku Sits on Tenn and Begins Fingering them selves.

Riku:Ahhh..Ngggh..Tenn-nii..

Tenn:Ahh..Riku...nghh...

Iori then Strips himself making the twins Shocked..

Iori:Now...Nanase-san Come here and do me a Blowjob if not Kujou-san will be Electrify...while You Kujou-san Do Nanase-san a Blowjob too..

The Twins Nodded as Riku Goes to Iori and Goes down and Licks Iori's Dick and Tenn goes to Riku's Penis to give him a Blowjob..

Riku:Mhhgmmhh

Tenn:mggghjm

Iori:Ah that Feels Great..

Riku:Mmhhgh

The 3 of them Reaches there Climax.

Riku Ahhmgg

Tenn:Ahhmgh

Iori:Ahhh..Now.. Be on Four You two..

The Twins can't argue iori so they Position themselves the two of them blushed. Iori Blindfolded them Again. Iori Gets a Whip.

Iori:Now Call me Master.

Tenn:What the hell no.

Iori:Is that so..

Iori Hits Tenn's Butt as Painfully making him Scream.

Tenn:AHHHH! NO PLS....

Iori:Nanase-san..Call me Master.

Riku:I-

Iori:Wrong Answer.

Iori Hits Riku in his Butt Same as Tenn making him scream.

Riku: IT HURTS..it hurts..*Sobs*Ma..ster..

Tenn:Riku..*Sobs*

Iori:Nanase-san has followed my Orders but you Kujou-san.. ***Whips Tenn's Butt***

Tenn:AHHH..Pls...M..aster..no more..

Iori smirks as he Tortures the Twins he then Gets a Lube and Shoves the Bottle (How Cruel) in Riku's and Tenn's Ass Making them Moan with whine.

Tenn & Riku:Ahhh..

Iori then Squeezes the Bottles until Empty.

Riku:Ahhh its slimy..

Tenn:Wha-what..its Cold..what is that..lube..and its Too much..Izumi Iori..

Iori:I told you to call me Master * **whips Tenn's Butt***

Tenn:Ahhh..yes Ma-master..Sorry..

Iori:Good..Looks like your butt is Spilling Liquid so Slimey..its Messy..

The twins Blushed as it is Embarrasing. Iori circles a Finger both of their asses as he is teasing them.

Iori:Ahh...so Slimy the both of you..looks like you need something..

Iori Puts one Finger into Tenn and Riku making them moan in Plessure.

Tenn:Ahhh..Master..ahh

Riku:ahh..

Iori:i wonder if i did this..

Both of them were Confused Iori Removes the Shock Collar and Replacing them with Chains on it but Connecting each other Iori Pulls the chains Roughly making the twins hard to breathe

Riku:Wha-What is this..its tight..

Tenn:I can't breathe properly...Master..pls..*Sobs* don't kill us...or Riku..Kill me..if you want but pls..*Sobs*Not riku..

Riku:No..Kill me but pls..not Tenn-nii..pls *Sobs*..M..aster..

Iori:Want to breathe?

Riku and Tenn Nodded as iori let go of the Chains. He then puts his Fingers but whole Fist..making the twins Begged to stop

Tenn:Ahhhh..Master..Its..big. your hands..pls..its too much..ahhh..haaah

Riku:Mas..ter..ahhhh..its..too..much..ahhh..haaa..nggghh..ahhh...mast..er..ahhh

Iori:Too much..are you giving in..me..in the end..you'll be..begging for more..to..me and to make it happen i'll Destroy you two..your Minds

Riku:You can't Break..us..ahh.ahh...hahh

Tenn:You will not...aah..ahh..hahh..nnhhg

Suddenly they came spilling at Iori's bed from Plessure.

Iori:Came from Hand fuck how Slutt you two can you be oh wel **..*Removes his hands from Tenn and Riku***

Riku:Ahhh..nghh *Huff* *Huff*

  
Tenn:Ahhh..nggh.. *Huff* *Huff*

Iori Gets a Rope and Ties them both of their hands making them shivered

Iori:Kujou-san Sit in crossed feet.

Tenn Nodded as he Sits Crossly. Confused he felt Riku in his cock.

Iori:Now Nanase-san i want you to put your ass in Kujou-san's Cock and Kujou-san Fuck Nanase-san.

Riku Lowers his body as Tenn's Cock was going inside Riku's Ass making him Arched his back and moaned the both of them in Plessure.

Riku:Ahh Tenn-nii..ahh..haah..more. ahh

Tenn:Riku..ahh..yes..ahh..bmngghh..ahhh..ngggh

Iori smirks as he pushes Riku making Tenn Fall below him.

Riku:Wha-what Master what are you..ahh

Iori puts his cock inside Riku's ass.

Iori:Ahh that's good.

Riku:Iori wait..pull it out its too much..ahhh

Iori spanks Riku in the ass making him Jolt in pain and moan.. he then gets a Vibrator and shoves it to Tenn.

Tenn:Ahhh...nghh Master..what. ahh..no..ahh pls..not again...ahhh.

Iori turns the vibrator in the Higehest Setting Making Tenn Scream..

Tenn:AHHHH ITS TOO MUCH AAHH HAAH..

Riku:Master..pls..ahhh can't take it anymore ahh gonna cum...ahhh..a..ga..in..ahhh

Tenn:Me..too..ahhh..master..pls..don..ahh..t..ahh..can't..t..ak..e...it..ahhh..an..y..more..ahh..pls..ahh its...t..oo..aahh..much..

Iori: Is it? Well im gonna Cum..ahh.

The three of them climax as the twins were tired but..

Riku:More..pls..Master..pls..ahh i beg you..

Tenn:Pls..ahh..more..

Iori smirks as he completely broken the twins..but the twins passed out due to tiredness.

Iori:Tomorrow everything will change..Nanase-san..Kujou-san.. your only mine..forever

**You are only mine Nanase-san Kujou-san..this is my end my Good ending and this is my story..where i break the twins apart..** **this is my Dangerous Love Triangle**

**From Iori**


End file.
